Skylanders:The Power of Friendship
Skylanders The Power of Friendship Is a action comedy series based on the Skylanders Series. It will have 5 seasons each with 26 episodes. Each episode will focus on Spyro and the other Skylanders on their quest to defeat the evil forces of Kaos. The show will have all the characters from the games along with some brand new characters including Crash Bandicoot and his friends from Wumpa Island. Plot After the events of Skylanders Swap Force the Skylanders find an ancient world near the Radiant Isles. Kaos and Glumshanks find themselves inside the Well of Souls and made it their new evil lair. Then Kaos joins forces with Dr Neo Cortex and then they begin their plans on taking over all of Skylands. Characters The characters in Skylanders The Power of Friendship are the Skylanders,the Sidekicks,the Giants,the SWAP Force and the other charcters in the Spyro the Dragon series. One of the new charcters is Crash Bandicoot and the other inhabitants of Wumpa Island including the Titans from Crash of the Titans and Crash Mind Over Mutant. Skylanders: Spyro Voodood Wrecking Ball Double Trouble Pop Fizz Ninjini Star Strike Dune Bug Hoot Loop Trap Shadow Eruptor Flameslinger Ignitor Sunburn Hot Dog Hot Head Fryno Smolderdash Blast Zone Fire Kraken Gill Grunt Zap Wham Shell Slam Bam Chill Thumpback Rip Tide Punk Shock Wash Buckler Freeze Blade Chop Chop Ghost Roaster Cynder Hex Fright Rider Eye Brawl Roller Brawl Grim Creeper Rattle Shake Night Shift Trigger Happy Boomer Drobot Drill Sergeant Sprocket Bouncer Countdown Wind Up Magna Charge Spy Rise Stealth Elf Stump Smash Camo Zook Shroomboom Tree Rex Zoo Lou Bumble Blast Grilla Drilla Stink Bomb Terrafin Prism Break Bash Dino Rang Flashwing Crusher Slobber Tooth Scorp Rubble Rouser Doom Stone Whirlwind Sonic Boom Lightning Rod Warnado Jet Vac Swarm Pop Thorn Scratch Free Ranger Boom Jet New Skylanders: Jinx Lynx Elementa Wizard Reptile Cosmantis Star Dust Fry Zilla Smolder Bowler Lion Incinerator Ramferno Volcani-Kong Draglacier Makoshark Tadpolar Bear Gequa Chain Sawfish Spiderella Drag Chula Snake Trap Skull Kill Count Batula Gargear Mechani Knight Kangearat Cybat Robo Tech Panda Berry Dinosage Croconut Hummingfeather Cloak Troll Digger Muddi Floodi Terra Dactyl Coatimuddy Crysta Leopard Coatl Saber Tornado Uni Capri Bee Chi Owlectric Sidekicks: Baby Spyro Little Dood Wrecking Small Trouble Pipsqueak Fizz Mini Jini Star Squeak Dune Buddy Cute Loop Snap Shadow Burnor Flametosser Ignitiny Sunbaby Pyro Puppy Tot Head Small Fryno Smallderdash Blast Site Spark Kraken Gill Runt Zappy Wham Small Slam Babe Little Chill Thumpling Rip Tiny Pipsqueak Shock Wash Bucklittle Freeze Bud Chop Chump Ghost Nibbler Baby Cynder Hexlett Pint Rider Eye Small Roller Small Grim Cheeper Little Shake Mite Shift Trigger Snappy Bammer Drobaby Lil Sergeant Gear Jumper Cutedown Pint Up Magna Chum Squee Rise Whisper Elf Chump Smash Flauge Coote Sporebang Barkley Zoo Little Buddy Blast Munchkin Monkey Shrink Bomb Terrabite Prism Pal Smash Tiny Rang Flashling Crushlet Drool Jaw Scorpling Trouble Rouser Doom Clone Little Girlwind Baby Boom Lightning Bud Warricane Jet Squeac Buzz Pipsqueak Thorn Claw Wee Ranger Bum Jet Supporting Characters: Kitticorn Master Eon Master Ion Sparx Shyro Persephone Flynn Cali Hugo Tessa Softpaw Hunter Elora Bentley Ember Flame Sheila Sgt. Brd Agent 9 Blink Professor Bianca Diggs Snagglescale Arbo Nort Snuckles Rizzo Flavius Ramses Sunstreak Moonstreak Baron Sharpfin Marshal Wheelock Chef Moey Elfina Bluewt Gala Sensei Jade Spark Reoccuring Characters: Red Burn Sunshine Tarclops Vathek Gromber Woodenem Finn Tempest Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot Polar Pura Baby T Yaya Panda Aku Aku Drakian Whisper Elf's Lackeys: Bandit Fuzzy Rex Birdy Woodpecker Foofie Bandicutie Dragon Cricket Pikaflare Pikablue Felis Cactus Sunbringer Villains: Kaos Glumshanks Dr Neo Cortex Nina Cortex N.Gin N.Tropy Tiny Tiger Dingodile Nitrus Brio Nitrous Oxidie Ripper Roo Uka Uka Baron von Shellshock Mutants/Titans: Scorporilla Rhinoroller Stench Ratcicle Sludge Magmadon Goar Shellephant Eel Lectric Snipe Yuktopus Battler Grimly Jawslehoff Polartooth Piguana TK Witch Doctor Pandebra Whalephant Spike Minor Characters: Trigger Granny Trigger Pappa Trigger Momma Trigger Burpy Trigger Grumpy Mr Lemming Mrs Lemming Lemon Lemming Lime Lemming Flash Photo DJ Vinyl Sierra Clutzy Paws Colourshine Cosmic Diamond Chris Platypus